


Affection

by KaiKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection prompt, F/F, Mild mentions of doing the do, Modern AU, post doing the do, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about Ymir and Historia being dorks. Sparked from a prompt in my 100 prompt writing challenge list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

The lust and passion that had been burning fiercely just moments ago was fading steadily to a comfortable warm glow, breathing eased from harsh gasps to soft whispers and sweaty skin unstuck. Two bodies, almost comical in their difference of size, moved languidly from the couch, picked up hastily discarded clothing and headed for the bedroom. The ancient ceiling fan was doing a poor job of keeping the tiny uptown apartment cool. 

Following behind her taller lover, Historia smirked. Numerous marks dotted Ymir’s neck amongst the freckles. She knew the other was fiercely loyal, that there was no need to mark her, but a feral prided bubbled in Historia’s belly at the sight of the physical marks she had left. With an equally feral grin, she snaked out a quick hand and slapped her lover cheekily on the backside before ducking through the door to the bathroom. Ymir’s squeak of surprise breaks the silenced of the apartment, and is followed closely by Historia’s giggles as she flicks on the shower.

For five minutes the sounds of washing fills the early evening air. Ymir sorts through their pile of previously discarded clothing while she waits. The shower snaps off and Historia emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Ymir sets the washing hamper by the bedroom door, walks over and kisses Historia on the forehead on her way past and enters the bathroom.

Ymir takes a good deal longer than her lover in the shower, there is more of her for the water to wash after all. Historia passes the time towel drying her hair and boiling the jug for two cups of tea. By the time Ymir surfaces, Historia has set two mugs on the bedside table, discarded her towel in the washing hamper, flicked on the TV and is watching silly children’s shows on the cartoon network. She has also donned an old, oversized band shirt of Ymir’s as pyjamas, though it didn’t quite cover the splotches on her inner thighs marking Ymir’s handy work. Ymir herself smiles softly as she spots this, a surge of affection rolling through her as she pulls on her own matching pyjamas and settles into bed with her lover, passing over the mug of tea and cuddling up beside her.


End file.
